


Bury Your Emotions

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Bury Your Emotions

Fuck.  
Well, I already knew I’d fallen into something. But I’d always thought of love as something nice and sweet. And this feels like drowning, suffocating in a black river. That’s such a stupid metaphor. I meant his hair…the pitch-black hair, when he walks past me he leaves my fingers covered in pomegranate juice.  
It’s just struck midnight so let’s drink by the lake and spew bullshit cliches to each other. The next line says, if only. If only what? If only he didn’t hate me? If only he didn’t love her? Because he does love her. He hides it well, but I’ve learned from him; I watch him when he’s with her, when he’s all red cheeks and shy smiles and laughter and someone climbs into my mouth and starts tearing my heart apart.  
Oh, and rhetorical questions. Today I discovered that this mess I’m in isn’t just the war and death and doom. It’s the mess of my heart, shredded to ribbons and left in a pool of blood around me. Is this what they call falling in love?  
If it is, I’m still falling. I don’t think I’ll ever stop falling, if I’m honest. The rain doesn’t stop, the pain doesn’t stop. The earth keeps turning and I keep wishing and he keeps loving a girl that never suffered enough for him. Why is love calculated by loss? I’ve never won anything, and yet I’m still losing.  
Stop it. Put on the brave sneer and hide. It doesn’t matter how, just hide. Now, Draco, you play the gravedigger, you bury your love alive in its coffin, screaming, scratching but you will only hear if you listen.  
And if there’s one thing you’re good at, it’s pretending you can’t hear anything.


End file.
